See the world through my eyes
by Light Gaia
Summary: Terk feels betrayed and Tarzan tries to repair the damage. Ratings might go up in possible future chapters Enjoy.


Terk sat by herself while flint and mungo are arguing about who picked the banana first terk sighed and thought their arguing quite amusing and opened her mouth to beam one of her famous lines.

Terk heard a noise beside her it was Tarzan who dropped down from a vine hey Terk Tarzan smiled at his friend

Oh hey T. Terk said uninterested.

Is there something wrong? you've acted strange lately Tarzan wondered.

Nothing is wrong really Terk said getting up to her feet climbing in a tree to get away

Tarzan grabbed a vine and landed in front of Terk.

Then why are you avoiding me ? Everytime I ask to do something you use the same excuse that you are busy.

Well i am busy Terk said with..erm counting banana's yes that's right im counting banana's for the group and that's a big responsibility Terk said quick.

It's just that i miss my best friend Terk. Tarzan said looking at the ground.

Really? Terk said hurt with a mix of anger and got in Tarzan's face.

Well you didn't miss your "best friend" when you almost turned your back on your gorilla mother and i and tantor too!

What? what do you mean? Tarzan asked slightly shocked about Terks emotional outburst.

You didn't bother to say goodbye to me! Terk said and broke in tears your best friend Terk! you don't know what friendship is all about you abandoned your family disregarded all the good times we had and leave to America with someone you barely know!

Terk you don't understand Tarzan said please let me at least explain he pleaded.

But Terk didn't calm down her fury has reached its peak and you have the nerve to call me your friend! you are not my friend! go and spend time with your mate! because that's all that matters to you! Terk turned her back on Tarzan with her arms crossed just go away! Terk sobbed.

Terk ..Tarzan tried to approach her to make her listen

NO! just leave me be! and don't talk to me again!

Not until you hear me out! hear me out and i'll give you space ok? Tarzan urged he felt ashamed and never realised how he has betrayed Terk so much

if he could he would take all the pain away.

Fine Terk said still holding her arms crossed with her back turned. Say what you have to say but keep it short Terk said.

Ok what I did was wrong and I regret betraying my family but i felt like an outcast more than in my whole life when I brought Jane to the gorilla's Cherchack looked at me like I was the scum of this jungle and I knew right away I got disowned i felt it was the right way to leave with Jane because i felt i no longer belonged here but with my kind.

Terk's face loosened up and turned towards Tarzan I did a bad thing leaving you without saying goodbye.

It was wrong of me and you know what I regret the most Terk? Tarzan's face went from sad to serious.

what? Terk responded short.

Hurting you... I'm sorry Terk. Tarzan came closer and held Terk in a hug burying his face in her fur.

Please I ask you to forgive me Tarzan said

Terk no longer felt angry she feels sad for judging Tarzan she should have understood his situation and started to tear up.

Oh Tarzan I forgive you Buddy Im so happy you stayed with us! and gave a crushing hug of her own please if you ever think of leaving again think of good old Terk firs your best friend in this Jungle!. Terk cried into his shoulder.

Tarzan looked down and smiled I'm not leaving anyone behind I promise you that. Africa is and always be my home.

Terk and Tarzan shared a smile and she backed away to dry her face.

Friends? Tarzan held out an open hand.

No Terk said

Tarzan grin faded into a sad look but Terk was still smiling.

we are best friends Terk said and placed her hand against his.

Now come on im craving for termites! this Lovey-dovey talk made me hungry! Terk yelled jubilant. but stopped walking glaring at Tarzan over her shoulder

Oh and if you tell anyone that we had a moment then i'll kick you to America Terk said quickly.

Tarzan Laughed out loud when Terk switched to her tough Tomboy self.

your secret is safe with me Terk don't you worry Tarzan assured her and both raced to the termite nests and reliving the good old times.

**Author's Note: **

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter for now it will be a one shot. unless i find a way to make my idea's into one story and be sure that I can finish it other wise I worry that run out of idea's and become one of those writers who abandon their stories.**

**until next time TC Light Gaia xxx :)**

**Oh and Jane is actually an American in the novel of Tarzan I always try to stick to the original with certain things. **


End file.
